dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Bu Liang Ren
Details *'Title:' 画江湖之不良人 / Hua Jiang Hu Zhi Bu Liang Ren *'English title:' Bu Liang Ren *'Genre:' Fantasy wuxia *'Broadcast network:' iQIYi *'Theme song:' Ang Gui De Yan Lei (昂贵的眼泪) by Wu Heng 吴恒 Season 1 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Sep-21 Synopsis Three organizations were in competition for a sword kept by Bu Liang Ren, a police agency loyal to the crown, that would unlock late Tang Dynasty's vast hidden treasure. The guardians of Li Xing Yu and Lu Lin Xuan were killed in one of the cross fires, but the kids were saved by Yang Shu Zi, the keeper of the sword, and taught to fight. One day, Yang Shu Zi disappeared and the kids went in search for him. Along the way, they were hunted by agents from the three organizations who intended to get hold of the sword through them. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Zheng Ye Cheng as Li Xing Yun / Emperor Zhaozong of Tang :*Gong Jun Ze (龚俊泽) as childhood Li Xing Yun *Li Chun as Lu Lin Xuan :*Tao Yi Xi (陶奕希/小樱桃) as childhood Lu Lin Xuan *Fan Shi Qi as Zhang Zi Fan *Cai Wen Jing as Ji Ru Xue ;Xuan Ming Jiao *Ji Chen as Hei Wu Chang *Ma Wei (马薇) as Bai Wu Chang *Liu Feng Chao (刘峰超) as Jiang Ren Jie *Li Long (李龙) as Jiang Shao Yi *Wang Bin (王宾) as Jiang Cong De *Wang Shi Shuai (王世帅) as Jiang Xuan Li *Zhang Xi Lai (张喜来) as Jiang Yuan Xin *Liang Yi (梁毅) as Meng Po :Qin Ji Yang (秦际洋) as Meng Po *Wen Zhao (雯昭) as Ming Di :*Wang Zi Lun as Ming Di *Li Hao Nan (李浩男) as Huo Pan Guan *Wang Jia Ning (王佳宁) as Shui Pan Guan *Yang Jian (杨健) as Wen Tao ;Huan Yin Fang *Zhang Jing Chu as Nu Di *Dai Wen Fei (戴雯菲) as Fan Yin Tian *Li Lu Jin (李橹进) as Lao Er ;Tong Wen Guan *Wang Pei Lu (王沛绿) as Jiu Shu *Wang Gang (王刚) as Shi Shu *Zhang Ji Bo (张继波) as Li Si Yuan ;Bu Liang Ren *Wang Long Zheng as Shangguan Yun Que *He Shao Hong (何绍宏) as Yang Shu Zi *Zhao Heng (赵恒) as Yuan Tian Gang :*Li Cheng Wu (李成武) as Yuan Tian Gang *Fan Hao Jun (范浩军) as Lu You Jie *Yan You Zhi (颜友志) as Lu Ji ;Others *Chen Ruo Xuan as Nan Yan Ke *Jiang Shi Meng (蒋诗萌) as Qing Guo *Han Lu (韩露) as Qing Cheng *Zhou Jin Feng (周金风) as Meng Sheng *Han Ye Zhou (韩烨洲) as Zhu Wen *Zhang Wei Fu (张伟夫) as Li Huan Season 2 *'Episodes:' 14 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Dec-07 Synopsis With Ji Ru Xue missing and Lu Lin Xuan poisoned, Li Xing Yun has to form alliance with organizations he despises in order to save the women's lives. Zhang Zi Fan must also decide where his loyalty lies. Cast *Zheng Ye Cheng as Li Xing Yun / Emperor Zhaozong of Tang *Li Chun as Lu Lin Xuan *Fan Shi Qi as Zhang Zi Fan *Cai Wen Jing as Ji Ru Xue ;Xuan Ming Jiao *Wen Zhao (雯昭) as Ming Di :*Wang Zi Lun as Ming Di *Yang Fan (杨帆) as Zhu You Wen *Liang Yi (梁毅) as Meng Po :Qin Ji Yang (秦际洋) as Meng Po *Li Hao Nan (李浩男) as Huo Pan Guan *Wang Jia Ning (王佳宁) as Shui Pan Guan ;Huan Yin Fang *Zhang Jing Chu as Nu Di *Shi Xuan Ru (侍宣如) as Miao Cheng Tian *Luan Lei Ying (栾蕾英) as Xuan Jing Tian ;Tong Wen Guan *Wang Pei Lu (王沛绿) as Jiu Shu *Wang Gang (王刚) as Shi Shu *Zhang Ji Bo (张继波) as Li Si Yuan ;Bu Liang Ren *Wang Long Zheng as Shangguan Yun Que *Zhao Heng (赵恒) as Yuan Tian Gang :*Li Cheng Wu (李成武) as Yuan Tian Gang ;Others *Yang Jian (杨健) as Wen Tao *Ji Chen as Hei Wu Chang *Ma Wei (马薇) as Bai Wu Chang *Jiang Shi Meng (蒋诗萌) as Qing Guo *Han Lu (韩露) as Qing Cheng *Han Ye Zhou (韩烨洲) as Zhu Wen *Zhang Shi Hui (张诗慧) as Real Mo Quan *Gao Yu Yu (高榆榆) as Fake Mo Quan Production Credits *'Original writing (Anime):' Hua Jiang Hu Zhi Bu Liang Ren (画江湖之不良人) *'Director:' 500 五百, Wang Wei 王伟 External Links *Baidu Baike Season 1 *Baidu Baike Season 2 Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2016 Category:IQiyi Category:Fantasy Category:Wuxia